Barry Should Hug His Own Girl
by alayneni
Summary: Even though Barry is a close friend, Oliver still has the urge to rip Barry's throat out when he hugs his Felicity. Based on the still from 4x08 where Felicity is hugging Barry and Oliver looks like he has grumpy face in the background.


**Barry Should Hug His Own Girl**

 **An:** I do not own Arrow

 **Summary:** Even though Barry is a close friend, Oliver still has the urge to rip Barry's throat out when he hugs his Felicity. Based on the still from 4x08 where Felicity is hugging Barry and Oliver looks like he has grumpy face in the background.

 **S-1**

"Oliver,..., Oliver,..., Oliver!" Diggle said practically shouting his friends name the third time.

"What?" Oliver asked coming out of his trance. He was leaning against the wall by the elevator. He had just come downstairs from his campaign office.

"You've been staring at her since you arrived," Diggle pointed out. He thought now that Oliver and Felicity were finally together they would be over the staring hopelessly at each other from across the room scenes but apparently he was wrong.

Diggle crossed his arms over his broad chest and gave Oliver the look that said 'fess up now'.

"She's wearing green. She's never worn green down here," Oliver said as if that was enough explanation for why he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was moving around the lair doing something he probably wouldn't understand. The dress fit her perfectly, outlining everything about her that he loved. He knew he needed to rein in his thoughts or he would need a very cold shower.

Diggle shook his head. Oliver Queen never failed to surprise him.

"We have recon to do on a possible Ghost site. Get your head in the game," Diggle said seriously to him.

That seemed to sober him up. He forced his eyes away from the blonde beauty in green and instead focused on his own green costume. Their latest intel indicated that the Ghosts had set up shop at an abandoned motel at the edge of the city. It gave the Ghosts a good advantage to hit the relief convoys as they were entering. Tonight the team was going to scope out the area to determine the best way to neutralise the threat.

While on recon, Thea and Laurel were discovered at the back of the motel. A fire fight between the Ghosts and the team ensued. Halfway through the fight, when they found themselves boxed in at the back of the motel, they realised it was a trap set up to eliminate Team Arrow. It also appeared that the Ghost's had armed themselves with some of the anti-vigilante weapons. Despite the change in frequency, Laurel's Canary Cry seemed to be ineffective again. They were going to have to talk to Captain Lance about those weapons. Thea and Digg agreed to cover Laurel and Oliver as they tried to create a hole for the team to escape.

They were just about to put their plan in action when all of the Ghost's around them started dropping like flies with a red blur zooming in and out of Ghost's line. The blur eventually stopped in front of them once all of their targets had been neutralised.

"Hey guys, Felicity said you might need a hand," Barry said.

"Felicity called you here?" Oliver asked feeling a little hurt that his girlfriend would have called Barry all the way there to help him.

"No, I had a favour to ask but you guys weren't in the Arrow Cave or rather the old Arrow Cave since she said you have a new Arrow Cave,"

"Barry, we don't call it that!" Oliver said interrupting Barry's explanation.

"You mean you don't call it that. I think everyone else does," Barry said correcting Oliver's notion. He was always good at pointing out when Oliver was talking crap.

Oliver threateningly pulled out an Arrow and aimed at Barry. Barry held his arms up in a placating gesture.

"Back to the story," Barry said "I called Felicity to find out where you guys were since apparently I'm the only member of Team Flash that didn't know where the new," Barry paused here looking for a word other than Arrow Cave, "base was located and she ordered me to help you guys out here and then you could show me the new Ca... base yourself."

"What's the favour?" Oliver asked lowering the bow.

"Cisco has a friend, Kendra, who needs protecting. We want to hide her hear while we deal with the threat against her. I think Cisco and Kendra are already with Felicity." Barry admitted

Oliver sighed, another new threat to deal with as if dealing with Damian Darkh wasn't hard enough already. He was fairly sure Felicity already said yes to Barry's request so there was no point in delaying the inevitable.

 **S-2**

Twenty minutes later Barry stared in awe at the new lair as he came through the door with Oliver.

"Cisco you did a great job!" Barry said enthusiastically.

"Cisco?" Oliver said in a tone very close to his Arrow voice. That last time he checked, he had design input into the lair as well. In fact it was his idea to buy this building and use this as their new base of operations.

"Barry!" Felicity said coming over and wrapping her hands firmly around him in a tight embrace. Barry returned the hug with the same gusto.

Oliver had to bite his tongue to keep his mouth shut because he knew if he opened his mouth nothing nice was going to come out and he was going to be on the receiving end of Felicity's loud voice. It was irrational he knew it. He knew she loved him and him only but he just couldn't handle seeing another man, hug her like that. In his mind, he was the only one that could hold her like that and comfort her. No one else had that right, except maybe Digg.

The first time Oliver had ever felt the type of jealousy that made him want to tear another man apart had been when Barry appeared in Felicity's life. Despite his close friendship with Barry now, whenever Felicity mentions his name it still conjured up those old feelings when he thought Barry was trying to take his girl away from him.

He knew she and Barry were just friends. They had both reassured him of that. There was also the issue of whenever she was around someone like her, he always felt a bit insecure. He couldn't talk her language. When she spoke to Ray, 98% of the conversation flew over his head. He only understood that at the end of the day, she went home with him and not Ray or anyone else. He knew she actively chose him every single day because his girl was strong enough to leave him if she ever felt that they weren't working.

After about three seconds, which in his mind was 2.9 seconds longer than the hug should have lasted, Oliver found a way to break them apart.

"You mentioned a friend of Cisco's Barry?" Oliver said discreetly moving over to Felicity.

Barry and Cisco started to explain who Kendra was and how Carter Hall had been stalking her claiming he and her were soul mates that they had been in love with each other in multiple past lives. The declaration had freaked Kendra out. Carter had begun getting more persistent claiming that a man called Vandal Savage was after them and that there was nothing they could do to stop him. Team Flash had suggested that if Kendra moved away for a little while, then maybe Carter might back off or they could get him committed to a mental institution.

Felicity was excited to have part of Team Flash there and suggested that they have a nice get together back at the loft. She told Oliver he could cook his Chicken Cordon Bleu which lead to Barry questioning Oliver's cooking ability. The stare Oliver gave him would have made a normal man quiver. Felicity locked her arm through his, squeezing his bicep just the way he liked it, while boasting proudly to Barry that Oliver was the best chef ever. It felt good to have her praise.

While Felicity went to set up a few searches to run over night, Oliver took the opportunity to quiz Barry on his love life.

"So how are things with you an Iris?" he asked.

"Not as great as you and Felicity. It seems like the hero can get his girl!" Barry said reminding Oliver of his negative view of a year ago.

Oliver gave Barry a little chuckle before turning serious, "I was wrong. This hero did get his girl but he would very much appreciate if other heros wouldn't borrow his Felicity so much. One might find a few arrows in their back again the next time they hug her so long," he said finishing off with his signature Oliver Queen smile.

Oliver was quite pleased when Barry kept a safe distance between himself and Felicity for the rest of his visit.


End file.
